


Solace in the Dark

by TheFilthDen



Category: Free!
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Omorashi, Other, Unrequited Crush, Wetting, intentional wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 12:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12132621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFilthDen/pseuds/TheFilthDen
Summary: After a night of watching horror movies, Kisumi is very creeped out. Too bad he needs to get up to pee.





	Solace in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Creator: Clear

Kisumi had made some poor decisions tonight. There had been a horror movie marathon on television that night, and it was a Saturday. He didn’t want to go to bed early, and all his friends were joining in on it.

Even Makoto was watching, at his boyfriend Haru’s place. Nagisa was at Rei’s, and Rin was with Sousuke and Nitori.

If gentle-hearted Makoto could muster up the courage to watch a horror marathon, then so could Kisumi.

At least there were some nice snacks; the peach-haired boy made some lovely buttery popcorn, and there were two large bottles of passionfruit soda in the pantry.

Although he and his friends were communicating in a group chat, it wasn’t the same as having friends over. Kisumi was a little lonely, and quite conscious of the fact.

These movies were horrifying.

Who can watch these…?! Kisumi thought despairingly, hugging his pillow to his chest. It was a warm night, so he was wearing just a comfy white pyjama shirt with a pink cartoon cat face on the front, and matching pink briefs with a white paw print pattern.

Still, the horror movies (which were united under the theme of ‘possession’) made the room feel deathly cold, so he bundled himself up with a blanket.

Scary, scary….These movies were no fun without anyone to watch them with. His parents and his little brother were now fast asleep. His friends were all cuddled up with each other.

Not Kisumi, so when the second movie’s credits began to roll, Kisumi texted to the group chat.

‘I’ve had enough for tonight ;w; I’m going to bed ♥️’ he said, and signed off.

The moment he turned off the TV, he was alone in the dark. The obvious choice was to scamper to his room like a frightened mouse – which wasn’t that inaccurate a statement, really – locking the door, and jumping into bed. Normally, Kisumi, a hormonal 17 year old, had a typical nighttime ritual which involved looking at photos of his boy crushes on his phone (including a certain tall, backstroke-swimming childhood friend) and pleasuring himself.

Not tonight.

The lavender-eyed boy simply buried himself under his blankets and settled in to sleep.

Thankfully rest came quickly. He nodded off within fifteen minutes of laying down, and soon he was fast asleep.

That should have been it for the night, and he could wake up the next morning to have a lovely lazy Sunday. It would have been the case, had he not consumed the better part of two large soda bottles, without going to the toilet before bed, and subsequently awoken in the dead of night with an absolutely bursting bladder.

Kisumi broke into a sweat the moment he woke up, the moment he felt that immense pressure at the base of his cock. He had to pee, bad.

The room was icy cold, and the last thing in the world that the ethereal boy wanted was to get out of bed and walk all the way to the bathroom on the other side of the house.

It only took him a minute to realise he didn’t have any other choice. He was squirming, unable to sit still for even a few seconds.

‘Aaa….I’m not going to be able to get back to sleep with this…’ he thought sullenly, pressing his thighs together. He was going to have to get up and use the toilet.

Yet, the moment the elder Shigino got up, his bladder spasmed, and he hurriedly sat down on the bed.

“Oh–!” he gasped, his hand grasping his sleepy member between his legs, and wrapping one thigh over the other. “Mm…!”

Kisumi didn’t have the strongest bladder; in fact, it was even worse than his little brother’s. He needed to get to the toilet, fast, and it should have been easy to get up and just go.

However, the remnants of the movies he’d watched were fresh in his mind, and the sight of dim moonlight from his window cast all sorts of creepy shadows in his room. He felt very on-edge.

‘No, I don’t want to goooo,’ he whined inwardly, biting his lip. Still, he managed to get to his feet once he’d regained control, and take a few shaky steps towards the door. As he rested his hand on the doorknob, the floorboard creaked underneath his foot, startling him.

Kisumi gasped, feeling a minor burst of pee into his cute, pink briefs, and immediately doubled over trying to hold it all in. One hand fervently grasped his cock, while the other wrangled the doorknob anxiously.

‘Oh, damn it, I locked it–’

Kisumi then noticed his thighs felt wet– a tiny rivulet of pee from the leak earlier, or was it a new one?

Ridiculously sleepy and scared, he made an abrupt decision. It was way too creepy out there to try and make a run through the whole house, where he had a fair chance of wetting himself even without being startled.

There was a very simple solution, something Nagisa had confessed to having done a few times when he was too scared of the dark to go all the way to the toilet.

It involved grabbing an absorbent item – a towel, a pillow, a t-shirt, or one of his big sister’s maxipads that had been stolen in anticipation of such an event, taking your pants off and peeing into them. The cloth would soak up all the pee, and then you could just put it in the hamper and go back to bed, problem solved.

At least, until his parents caught on and punished him for such crude misbehaviour.

‘Just this once’, thought Kisumi, knowing he was likely to have an accident if he tried to go all the way to the bathroom.

Worse case scenario, he would trip over something in the dark, everyone would wake up at the loud crash and find him on the floor, covered in piss, crying from fright and humiliation.

This was the best option.

In the moonlight, absolutely quivering with desperation, Kisumi pulled a thick towel from his dresser and rolled it into a loose cylinder, before setting it on the soft carpet.

‘This feels so inappropriate,’ he thought briefly, positioning himself over the towel and preparing to remove his briefs.

At that moment, his phone buzzed on his bedside table, loud enough against the wood to startle him once again.

“A-ah–” he cried, feeling himself leak again. This time it was worse, because he felt urine dribble over his fingers and patter against the towel beneath him.

Damn it, you crybaby!

Kisumi flopped down on top of the towel, feeling its firm resistance against his backside and genitals, and a shiver went through him. Hot and flustered, he could see he had forgotten to take off his briefs, but in the impulsivity of the moment he decided he didn’t care– they were wet anyway.

He squirmed anxiously against the towel, squeezing it between his thighs, and ran his hand through his hair. All fear and other thoughts faded away to the urgency of his bladder, and with a shuddering sigh he began to release.

All at once, piss began to gush out of his cute pink panties and onto the purple towel, which quickly absorbed the liquid. The boy panted nervously as he urinated, able to feel the hot substance soaking through his underwear and seeping underneath him, and for a split second he panicked that the towel wouldn’t be able to hold all his pee. All that could be heard was his gentle, shy panting, and the sound of urine hissing into his underwear, forming a small golden pool atop the towel before being absorbed. There was something…unbelievably erotic about what he was doing. It was embarrassing as hell, but being alone in the dark, wetting himself atop a towel…it was so taboo. It was just his little secret.   
  
“Mmmh…” Kisumi nervously grasped the hem of the towel and folded it towards himself, just to make sure there was no chance of leaking. It was like having a diaper on, and that gave him a very safe and secure feeling. ‘This…. This is… nice…’   
  
By the time he’d finally finished, the pink-haired boy was a hot mess. He’d really just peed himself on a towel because he was too scared to go all the way to the bathroom. If anyone saw him like this, he was sure he’d probably die. The sooner he cleaned up, the better.  


After waiting to be 100% sure all his urine had been soaked up, the boy got shakily to his feet, wet thighs trembling from relief and exhaustion. That had to be the best pee he’d ever had. He picked up the towel, heavy and warm with urine, and wiped at his legs to dry them off. Then, he quietly pulled off the underwear and threw it in the laundry hamper with the towel, before pulling a dry pair of briefs from his drawer and slipping into them.   
  
Just like that, his problem was solved, and Kisumi hurried back into bed. It was still freezing, after all. And yet he wasn’t ready to go back to sleep just yet. Staring at the ceiling, cheeks scarlet, Kisumi decided to fulfil the routine he’d neglected earlier on. He reached shyly into his clean underwear and took a hold of his semi-hard twink, gently beginning to caress it to full mast at the thought of what he’d just done.   
  
‘Aah…I’m such a misbehaved boy…’ he thought, moaning softly as he proceeded to pleasure himself. Then, in another spur of the moment decision, he allowed whatever pee remained in his bladder to shamelessly leak into these panties, and he didn’t care at all. Rubbing his wet cock felt even better in his underwear, and when he came forcefully in them he was even wetter. The creaminess was just astounding. The sensation of wetness and warmth was turning him on like he couldn’t even believe.  Kisumi Shigino…liked having wet pants.   
  
  
Maybe… maybe this was something he could try again soon. 


End file.
